ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Seiun Award
| location = | year = 1970 | year2 = | holder = | website = http://www.sf-fan.gr.jp/awards/index.html }} The is a Japanese speculative fiction award for the best science fiction works and achievements during the preceding year. Organized and overseen by , the awards were given each year at the annual Japan Science Fiction Convention. It is the oldest SF award in Japan, which was first given in 1970 at the 9th Japan Science Fiction Convention and has been awarded every year since that. "Seiun", the Japanese word for "nebula", was named after the first and short-lived professional science fiction magazine in Japan, which appeared in 1954.{ {cite web |url=http://www.nippon2007.us/awards.php |title=Awards |publisher=Nippon2007: 65th World Science Fiction Convention |accessdate=2009-03-15}} The award is not related to the American Nebula Award. It is similar to the Hugo Award, which is presented by the members of the World Science Fiction Society, in that all of the members of the presenting convention are eligible to participate in the selection process. But it is not strictly correct to call it Japan's "equivalent" to the Hugo Awards, as the Hugo Awards are open to works from anywhere in any language while the Seiun implicitly limited the area and the language like as the BSFA Award. Eligibility and the Selection Process A professional work or achievement which appeared for the first time in the previous calendar year may be considered eligible. The eligibility of magazines is determined on its nominal publication date, which often tend to be a month or two ahead of the actual date due to Japanese publication custom. There are no written rules about word count for literary fiction categories, so that the decision of eligibility in that regard is left up to the voters. Usually in spring, FSFFGJ issues candidate lists for reference in each category, which is chosen by the preliminary vote of their member groups. However, voters can cast their ballots for any eligible works outside of the list in the final ballot. With consideration for voters' availability, a work which appeared on a magazine (such as a part of serialized works or short story) or released on audio-visual media (such as a TV show or film) but wasn't chosen for the candidate lists may be eligible again when it got published as a book or released in any other media. Though the regulation has no mention about e-publishing, two literary works have won the award: "Umi no Yubi" by Hirotaka Tobi in Best Japanese Short Story 2015, which appeared on a webzine in the eligible year; "Saigo ni shite Saisho no Idol" by Gengen Kusano in the same category 2017 was published as an e-book. Categories There are effectively no official English names for categories, so that they are varied depending on translators. For example, "Novel" may be appeared as "Long Story" or "Long Form"; "Short Story" may be referred to as "Short form" and so on. Winners and Candidates for Reference Best Japanese Novel * Winners and joint winners + No winner selected } series (4 books) || || ASCII Media Works |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! 2009 | || || Hayakawa SF Series J Collection, Hayakawa Publishing |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! 2010 | series (130 books) || || Hayakawa Bunko JA, Hayakawa Publishing |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! 2011 | || || PHP Institute |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! 2012 | || || Hayakawa Bunko JA, Hayakawa Publishing |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! rowspan="8" | 2013 | rowspan="2" | || || rowspan="2" | Kawade Shobō Shinsha |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" | |- | || || Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Shinchosha |- | || || Kadokawa Shoten |- | series (17 books) || || Dengeki Bunko, ASCII Media Works |- | || || Hayakawa SF Series J Collection, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Kadokawa Shoten |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! rowspan="7" | 2014 | || || Hayakawa Bunko JA, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Hayakawa Bunko JA, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Hayakawa Bunko JA, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Sogen Nihon SF Selection, Tokyo Sogensha |- | || || Hayakawa SF Series J Collection, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || NOVA Collection, Kawade Shobō Shinsha |- | || || Shinchosha |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! rowspan="6" | 2015 | || || Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Tokuma Bunko, Tokuma Shoten |- | || || Kodansha |- | || || Kodansha |- | (9 books) || || Gagaga Bunko, Shogakukan |- | || || KADOKAWA / Kadokawa Shoten |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! rowspan="9" | 2016 | (3 books) || || Hayakawa Bunko JA, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Hayakawa SF Series J Collection, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Sogen Nihon SF Selection, Tokyo Sogensha |- | || || Hayakawa Publishing |- | (5 books) || || Tokuma Novels, Tokuma Shoten & Kodansha Novels, Kodansha |- | || || Hayakawa Bunko JA, Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Asahi Shinbun Shuppan |- | || || Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Bungeishunjū |- style="background-color:#B0C4DE;" ! rowspan="8" | 2017 | || || Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Kodansha |- | || || Tokuma Shoten |- | (2 books) || || Hayakawa Publishing |- | || || Kawade Shobō Shinsha |- | || || Kodansha |- | || || Kawade Shobō Shinsha |- | || || Kodansha |} Best Japanese Short Story Best Translated Novel * Winners and joint winners + No winner selected Best Translated Short Story * Winners and joint winners + No winner selected Best Dramatic Presentation Best Comic Best Artist Best Nonfiction Free Nomination Special Award FSFFGJ may give out special awards, which are not voted on. They are regarded as official Seiun Awards. All but one, Uchūjin, of them were given posthumously for people who contributed Japanese SF fandom. Notes }} References * * * Category:Awards established in 1970 Category:Japanese science fiction awards S Category:Anime and manga awards Category:1970 establishments in Japan